luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie Espinoza
Munchkin Offspring Urchin Small Human |species = Human |status = Alive |age = 9 7 }} |family = *Chloe Decker *Dan Espinoza *Penelope Decker *John Decker |occupation = Elementary student |affiliation = *Lucifer *Mazikeen |portrayed by = Scarlett Estevez |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Beatrice Espinoza, better known as Trixie, is the daughter of Chloe Decker and Dan Espinoza. She becomes friends with Lucifer and Maze. History Child of two people Throughout the Series In the "Pilot" episode, Lucifer meets Trixie at her school, waiting by the principal's office. When asked the reason for her actions, Trixie replies that the girl made a fake Snapchat account and made fun of Trixie, so she kicked her in the "no-no touch touch square". In "Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil.", her mom tells her about the Hot Tub High School film, and, to her surprise, Trixie had already seen it since she has Internet and states that she enjoyed the part where Chloe's character vomits on the cute guy. In "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness", it is revealed that Trixie gave Chloe's number to Lucifer. In "Manly Whatnots", when Chloe came home after shooting Lucifer, Trixie compared her action to the boy Noah in her class, who kept throwing French fries at her at lunch, and that meant Chloe "must really like" Lucifer. In "Pops", Trixie runs away from home and goes to Lux to see Lucifer. Instead, she meets Maze and after having a conversation with her, the two become friends. In , God creates an alternate universe where John Decker was never murdered. This meant that Chloe remained an actress, which meant Dan never met Chloe and became a corrupt cop. Because of this, Trixie doesn't exist in the alternate universe. Personality Being so young, Trixie is innocent and full of wonder. She seems unbothered by her parents' separation and seems to be more aware of the world than she lets on, such as in "Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil.", when she revealed to her mother that she knew about her short-lived career as an actress. Despite his uncomfortable stance towards children, Trixie seems to enjoy Lucifer's company, having felt a bond with him when he scared off a bully in "Pilot". She runs up to hug him when he comes to visit, and even thinks he is "funny." She seems to see him as a "cool uncle" figure, taking his bad influence to heart, such as in "Favorite Son", where she takes a bite out of her birthday cake behind her parent's back because Lucifer told her "if you want something, just take it". Trixie is unfazed by several things that would disturb or scare most children of her age, and she even viewed them as "awesome", for example when Maze took Trixie trick or treating. Trixie said she wished that Maze had brought a costume to wear. Maze responded, "Well, I did bring something", and reveals her true face. Trixie said it was cool. Family Made first appearance pilot Appearances *All though Trixie appears in a promo image for , she doesn't actually appear in the aired version of the episode. Trivia *In the volume 1 of the Lucifer comic series, there is a character named Beatrice Wechsler, an adult waitress that worked at the Lux and eventually became Mazikeen's lover. *Her name could also be a reference to Beatrice Portinari, Dante's "love interest" in The Divine Comedy. *Trixie loves chocolate cake, her favorite flavor being double fudge. *In a cosmic sense of irony, Trixie only exists because of her grandfather's death. Without John's death to motivate Chloe, she would have never met Dan and had Trixie. *Chloe and Dan call Trixie "little monkey" which was Chloe's father nickname for her. *In , Lucifer told Trixie that her name was a hooker's name. This is a possible reference to a prostitute named Trixie who was a frequent guest character on the show , which was created by Tom Kapinos. Kapinos also developed the TV series Lucifer from the comics and wrote the pilot episode. Gallery References Mentioned in seinfeld vision pl:Trixie Espinoza fr:Trixie Espinoza ru:Трикси de:Trixie Espinoza Category:Characters Category:Main characters